


Helena Granger-The Shadow

by ThatOnekidwhowrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Relationships will be added when i plan them, all years in one story, ratings will change when the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOnekidwhowrites/pseuds/ThatOnekidwhowrites
Summary: Ever felt like you were always in the shadow of someone else?Never fully trusted by the people you call friends?Then you would be similar to Helena Granger who was barely acknowledged for all that she did for her sister and was pushed to the sidelines and stereotyped by the people she held close to her.This is her story---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Really cringy summary but basically Hermione has a twin and heartbreak, sadness and whatnot ensues as they grow up and all that lovely teen stuff.





	Helena Granger-The Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note to say updates may be sporadic as I haven't got all the chapters written yet and I'm starting my last year of GCSEs soon so i will be busy with school a lot, but i just wanted to write cause its something I enjoy and I hope you somewhat enjoy all the garbage that I write
> 
> Love you guys <3

It was only small at first, the occasional leaf being moved with no wind, flowers blooming randomly, but as they got older the occurrences became larger and more frequent. After their ninth birthday things began to randomly levitate, such as Helen's pencils or Hermione's books, but after their eleventh birthday things started to make sense.  
It was the 19th of September 1990, two young girls lay in their beds. One with unruly, bushy brown hair falling in her face as her head lay on the pillow of her light blue bed. The other lay in a light green bed with perfectly straight hair of the same colour, their sun kissed skin glowing from the morning light through their window. Slowly but surely their eyes fluttered open, light brown eyes met with sky blue, their faces shifted into expressions of glee. They instantly ran out of their white walled bed room—laden with books and artwork—into their parent’s room, they jumped onto the end of their parent’s bed and watched as they sat up in shock.

"You girls nearly gave me a heart attack!", Mr. Granger said in a joking manner, his eyes filled with glee at the sight of his precious daughters.

"Come on you two let’s go and celebrate your birthday", Mrs. Granger also had the same look of joy in her eyes as she watched the two girls run downstairs. The now eleven-year olds sat on the sofa, eyes wide in awe at the arrangement in front of them. Eleven presents of varying sizes were laid out in front of them, one present for each of them—the last present being shared between them. The two adults stood behind the sofa and gave the nod to open their presents. The two attacked them like they were going to disappear within the next minute, after there was an array of books, drawing pencils, pens and more. The last present to open was small. As they picked it up it jingled. Gently they took the wrapping paper off and what they saw were two charm bracelets, one silver and one gold, the charms were Morning Glory/Aster, representing daintiness, love and magic. In the centre of the charm were sapphires, Helen's was blue and Hermione's was orange, the sapphire symbolises loyalty and trust. They ran up and hugged their parents, forever grateful for the gift. 

"Go get dressed you two," Mrs. Granger said. Helen and Hermione both ran upstairs, still clutching the charms bracelets, the amount of thought that went into them was overwhelming. Helena wore a light blue skirt along with a plain white top, Hermione wore the opposite, a blue top with a white skirt, they helped each other put on their charm bracelets on their rights wrists and walked downstairs. As they did there was a knock at the door. They ran back to the top of the stairs and watched as their father opened the door, stood there was a woman who looked very strange, she a emerald coloured dress-like garment along with a black pointed hat. She had ebony black hair and eyes the same colour as what she wore.

"Hello, my name is Minerva McGonagall, I have important news regarding your two daughters," the woman spoke with a heavy Scottish accent. Hermione and Helena's parents exchanged a glance at each other a let the woman named Minerva into the house and lead her to the living room.

The twins couldn't hear what they were saying from the top of the stairs. After what seemed like hours Helena and Hermione were called down by their parents. They looked at each other and held each other's hand, walking down the white carpet covered stairs silently. They reached the pure white door that lead to the living room the stopped and looked at each other again, their contrasting eye colours meeting, both full of unease. Together they pushed open the door, the adults sitting opposite each other on the sofas, silent. 

"These are for you." McGonagall handed the twins letter for each of them.

The letters were a faded yellow colour, often seen with aged paper, the was some sort of coat of arm on the front which included four animals. A lion, a snake, an eagle and a badger. Underneath was writing in Latin, Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus, the two young girls looked at each other with confusion and intrigue, they turned back to the letters they held and slowly opened them, nervously wondering what they could be about.

'Dear Ms. Granger you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

Their eyes widened. But magic isn't real. That's what they've always been taught and now apparently, they were witches! The twins looked at their parents, the two adults gave them reassuring looks. They turned their vision to the Scottish woman sitting in the opposite sofa, the same look in her eyes. Finally, the two looked at each other, their faces turning into ones of utter disbelief and amazement. Hermione and Helena Granger were witches and they were so excited for all they had waiting for them.

\----------------------------

September 1st, 1991. Hermione and Helena stand with their parents at Kings Cross station. They were told to find the platform that contained the train which would take the two young witches to Hogwarts. Platform 9 3/4. They were told it was in between platforms 9 and 10, how that was possible the family of four didn't know, so now the stood at the two platforms, with trolleys full of possessions needed for Hogwarts. The two nervous girls held each other's hand the bracelets they received a year earlier intertwining with the other, the two, coloured gems reflecting the sunlight.

"Do we run between the platforms?" Miss Granger asked.

"It's with a shot darling", Mr Granger replied equally as unsure as his wife.

The family of four all ran forward to the brick pillar hand in hand, lowering their heads slightly as they reached the pillar. However instead of being met with the hard wall they were met with the sound of a large steam-engine and the noise of witches and wizards attempting to board it. Helena and Hermione opened their eyes and stared in awe at the stunning, crimson, train that was stationed before them. The Grangers maneuvered their way around all the other people on the platform who were all sending their children off to the school of witchcraft and wizardry that they practically still knew very little about. The parents that is. Hermione and Helena have spent the last year reading all they could about this world, trying to absorb as much information they could, trying to understand so they wouldn’t be ostracized for not being like everyone else. More so than they probably already would due to their skin colour.

Eventually they all reached a carriage door. The girls turned to their parents, tears threating to leave their eyes.

“You girls be careful, and make sure to write to us as often as you can”, Mr. Granger said to his two darling children and he hugged them tight afraid to let them go.  
“We will Dad”, Helena replied tearfully.

 

“We twin promise that we will”, Hermione said, connecting her sister’s pinkie with hers, lifting it to show her father.

Helena and Hermione turned away, they pushed their carts of luggage onto the magnificent train which will whisk them away to Scotland where they’ll spend the rest of the year.

“Are you ready?” Asked Hermione without looking to Helena  
“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Was the reply as Helena walked in front of Hermione, as they tried to find a carriage for the two of them.


End file.
